


Orders From The Boss

by msolliepop



Category: Rammstein
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, F/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msolliepop/pseuds/msolliepop
Summary: Your boss, Christoph Schneider, calls you to his office.





	Orders From The Boss

You stand still in front of the desk in the managers office, waiting quietly for your boss, Christoph Schneider, to acknowledge that you were standing there. He lazily flicks through a file, and you swear that he is making a point- I am the boss here, you wait for me. It's what you’ve come to expect from the man; never loses a chance to prove his dominance. Its hot, though, you think, trying to subtly smooth down your skirt; of course, he notices. He watches you do it then fixes you with an icy stare, as he pushes the file to one side, and picks up an elegant metal case and lighter. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it, leaning back in his chair as he takes a drag. His eyes never leave yours as the silence begins to become a little uncomfortable.

You break first. “I'm here as you asked, Mr Schneider.” You step a little closer to the desk. He tilts his head to one side, like he's expecting something. “I, uh......You wished to speak with me?”

“Indeed I do, (Y/N),” he says, in his low, warm voice. He picks up his desk phone, and puts through a call; you can only assume to his secretary. “Liza? No interruptions until I say otherwise. I dont care who it is, no-one gets in.” A shiver goes down your spine as he hangs up, then slowly stands, walking round the desk to you; graceful, deliberate movements, like that of a predator stalking its prey. He stands behind you, close enough that you can sense him, feel him, even if he is not directly touching you. 

“I believe that over the past months you have made your... interest in me perfectly clear.” One muscled, suit covered arm reaches round and rests on the front of the desk. “I chose to ignore it until now as I was not entirely sure how serious you were.” His other arm comes around, cigarette in hand, leaving you trapped between him and the desk. You can almost feel the heat radiating off of him, and you pray that he can't hear how fast your breathing has become. “Your behaviour at the office party that, by the way, I did not wish to be at in the first place certainly makes you seem serious.” He takes a long puff, blows the smoke away then leans in close to your ear. 

“(Y/N), theres only so much temptation a man can take before he has to give in to those desires. And you have been trying to tempt me, haven't you?” He pauses, almost as if allowing you to reply, but you're hypnotised by his growling voice, “I have you to blame for this.” As he says that, he leans forward, pressing his body into yours. His lips brush your ear, his curled hair against your cheek and neck, and his bulge, hard, presses into you in a way that makes your knees feel weak. 

“I will, of course, give you a chance to leave. To say no. I am fully aware that the way I do certain things is not for everyone. If you want to, then tell me now. If you wish to stay, then be aware that you will be mine to command.”

You almost can't think; the feeling of him there, ready, wanting, is an intoxicating feeling. Schneider is right, you have been trying to catch his eye; you thought you were being subtle though, and certainly never thought he would want you. But here you both are; and you'll be damned if you're going to let this opportunity go. You turn your face to his, and nod shakily.

He takes a last long puff and goes to put out his cigarette; however, as his hand almost reaches the ashtray, he stops, and laughs, sounding so dangerous. “Are you sure?” He then stubs out the cigarette on the back of your hand. You gasp, and your hand clinches into a fist; however the feeling does nothing to put you off what is being offered. 

“Yes, I'm sure.”

A brief grin flashes across his face, before once again his eyes go cold, empty of almost any emotion except for disdain. “Then I shall share the rules, before we begin. Firstly, you speak only with my permission. When you do speak to me, you will call me either Herr Schneider or Master. And you do not do anything without my approval. Do you understand?”

“Yes...Herr Schneider.”

"Good. Break my rules and I will not be pleased.” His hands travel up the desk to your front, and he slowly undoes the buttons on your shirt as he watches you intently.

You try to focus on your breathing, as his hands trail over you, surprisingly gentle for the man who had made it clear he eould not refrain from punishment if he saw fit. After the removal of shirt and bra, he folds them up neatly and places them on the desk. Just as you were lulled into a sense of ease, Schneider grabs hold of your shoulders and pushes you roughly to your knees.

“Stay there,” he orders, as he strides round to his seat. He reclines, then spreads his legs apart and beckons for you to come round the desk. You go to stand up but he shakes his head. “No, (Y/N). Crawl to me.”

It feels absurd to crawl to him, on hands and knees, but the sight that greets you as you round the table is so gloriously carnal that any sense of embarrassment you might have had flies away. 

In the time that it took you to crawl round the desk he's loosened his tie, undone his belt and pulled himself out of his trousers, and is slowly stroking himself as he watches you. Anyone else would look stupid, you think, but he, he looks so good.

When you are finally knelt in front of him, he stops what he was doing, wordlessly gestures to his cock then puts his arms behind his head, relaxing, yet never breaking the gaze. You realise what he wants, and take a deep shuddering breath before leaning in to take him into your mouth.

As you get to work, moving your head back and forth, going slow to savour the moment, you can feel as he begins to ever so slightly rock his hips up, and you reach to hold what you can't fit in your mouth.

Almost instantly he grabs at your hair and pulls you off of him, his eyes narrowing with anger. “Did I say you could do that? Did you ask at all?”

“I'm sorry, Herr Schneider, I'm-“

Schneider stands up, grabs you and shoves you against the desk, pushing on the back of your neck so that youre bent over it. When he speaks, his voice is a hiss. “My rules weren't difficult, (Y/N).” He takes off his tie and uses it to restrain your hands behind your back, then pulls your skirt up and your underwear. “Now the punishment.” From where your head is, you can only just see him pull his arm back, before he swings his hand back down and slaps your ass, hard. Hard enough that you yelp in surprise, and your hands clench. 

He keeps going, and you lose count of the strikes. When he finally does stop, you feel the warm sting and pain he has left. Feels...good, you think hazily.

“Fucking hell,” Schneider curses as he surveys his work. He grabs your hip and pulls you towards him, and after you hear him fumble with something- a condom, you assume- he enters you, pushing in slowly but forcefully. You arch back into him, and he grabs your restrained wrists and pushes you against the desk. 

“No moving. I control this.” He pulls almost all the way out then slams back in, using his movement to emphasise his point. You moan, and you hear him chuckle. “That desperate already? I should have known.”

He sets his pace. His thrusts are hard, punishing, and unforgiving, and he punctuates them with more hard slaps to your rear. There is pain, but damn, there is pleasure- so much you don't even care that people might hear your cries. It feels too good, too perfect, to care.

He lets out a shuddering groan, and he grips your hips hard, fingernails digging in, as he comes. “Fuck,” he hisses, and he stays still for a minute, panting, before pulling out, leaving you empty, and still wanting. 

“Oh, please, Herr Schneider, please, I need-“

He grins devilishly as he pulls off the condom and throws it in to the trash. “I don't know whether you deserve it or not.” He puts himself back into his trousers and zips up, and does up his belt. “I've gotten what I needed, thats all that matters, wouldn't you say?”

You twist your neck around so that you can see him, standing and watching you, looking like an absolute sex god. “I'm begging you, please. Please.”

He rolls his eyes and strolls towards you. “I guess you were...adequate.” He reaches around you and fingers you, hitting all the right places, like its sonething he's done so many times before. The whole time, he has a sneer on his face, and you stare at him, mouth open, panting, as he brings you to the most intense orgasm of your life. As soon as your body starts to tremble, the pleasure almost too intense to bear, he pulls the tie off your hands, and hauls you up., holding you tight to him.

“There’s something you have forgotten to say, (Y/N).”

“Thankyou, Sch-“

He tightly grabs your chin, tutting. “Have you forgotten, already?”

“Thankyou, Master.”

“Much better.” He nuzzles your neck. “There's just one last thing I need from you before you go home.” He bites at the skin on your neck, and kisses and sucks at the spot, before resting a finger on the spot. “This. This shows you are mine now. Mine. I want you all to myself. I hope you are ready for what you have let yourself in for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I am so sorry for my bad writing XD hopefully it was bearable enough to read <3


End file.
